swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Dawn of the Ethereal
Star Wars: Dawn of the Ethereal is the sixth season of the roleplaying Discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. The season begins in 23 ABY, around two years after the death of Sycthian and the disappearance of Yana, where the White Legion initiate multiple campaigns in order to increase their power and influence over the galaxy. The main antagonist of this season is Spectre, a Starweird Ethereal and the Supreme Lord of the White Legion. Later in the season, another antagonist was introduced, the dark side aberration Vaera Iv Visa. The plot revolves around the White Legion's ascendance to power, which began foreshadowing the upcoming threat of Ancharus and the Rage Plague towards the end of the season. The main cast from the previous seasons return, while new characters such as Kaevos, Murphy Reed, Ethalore Akem and B'Shuk make their debut this season. The next installment and follow up to the sixth season is called Star Wars: The Great Plague, which finally begins the long-awaited Ancharus Saga. The heroes of the galaxy must unite once again to defend all life from the feared Rage Plague and the dreaded Cult of Ancharus. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. *'Neal Akem' - Known to the galaxy as the first Celestial in existence, Neal Akem is a powerful, long-time member of the Jedi Order who posses unique Tachyonic abilities. *'Noman Karr' - Jedi Knight and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, Noman Karr is officially a member of the Galactic Alliance, helping them further protect the galaxy from any resurgent threat. *'Spectre' - The extremely powerful Supreme Lord of the White Legion, Spectre is a Starweird Ethereal and the ruler of the White Legion's forces, allying with multiple individuals across the galaxy to increase his own power in order to fulfill his genetic desire to kill all Force-sensitives. *'Vaera Iv Visa' - Originally known as the compassionate Queen of Vassek, Vaera was introduced during an investigation issued by the Galactic Alliance. Vaera's true allegiance was eventually revealed, as she was truly a dark side aberration longing to control the galaxy. *'Darth Imperius' - One of the True Sith Empire's mightiest leaders, Darth Imperius made an alliance with the Legion in order to crush the Jedi Order once and for all. It was later revealed he was helping the Legion from within, ultimately leading to his defeat at the hands of his apprentices. *'Kaiden Fey' - A Jedi Mercenary and a proud member of the Galactic Alliance, Kaiden Fey is a formidable warrior in his own right, seeking to help safeguard the galaxy in anyway he can. *'Silas Bane' - Known to the galaxy as the Grand General of the First Order, Silas Bane is now the cyborg commander of the White Legion's forces, joining Spectre's pursuit for victory in order to gain his vengeance upon the True Sith Empire and on the Jedi after failing to do so countless times, unwilling to fail now. *'Kaevos' - A powerful and ancient Sith Lord from the Old Republic, and now a member of the White Legion, Kaevos desires to extract vengeance on Kan Toth, joining the Legion in order to do so, while the rest of his motivations are covered in obscurity. *'Reno Rocks' - An Ethereal intergalactic superstar and one of the White Legion's newest members, Reno Rocks was well known for his outlandish presence, earning him a spot at Spectre's powerbase. He ultimately betrayed the Legion, sacrificing his own life in the process. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations Gallery Star Wars DoTE Teaser.png|Season 6 Title Poster